


Standards

by MicrosoftPain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overworking, Self-Worth Issues, Virgil fixes it with compliments and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPain/pseuds/MicrosoftPain
Summary: Roman didn’t hear the door to his bedroom open, too focused on his work. He was tired, exhausted even, but he couldn’t stop now. He needed to make this perfect. He needed to be perfect.He felt a hand on his shoulder“Hey, Ro, how long have you been working?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Standards

Roman rubbed his eyes furiously. They ached at the contact, which only helped to worsen Roman’s focus and headache. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been working, but it was long enough for the words on the notebook in front of him to swim in his vision.

Despite that fact, Roman pressed on, wanting to finish this before he even thought about sleeping. He had to. He couldn’t be a slacker anymore. He couldn’t do a half assed job and then blame everyone else for his failures when it was his own fault. He couldn’t let his desires or daydreams get in the way of productivity anymore.

He was so tired he could barely keep his focus locked on the paper, so when the door to his bedroom opened he didn’t have the brain power to process the change until he felt someone press up against the back of his chair, hand landing on his shoulder. He jolted, turning around to face the person.

It was Virgil, who wore a soft, concerned expression like an accessory, painfully obvious against the rest of his faux laid back posture.

”Hey, Ro, how long have you been working?” Virgil asked, trying, and failing, to sound like he wasn’t helplessly anxious about the answer.

”Oh, I-,” Roman hated how scratchy his voice sounded. He couldn’t possibly have been working for too long, he remembers getting up to get a snack and some water around an hour ago. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eight-thirty. He’d missed dinner. He must’ve gotten that snack _well_ over an hour ago.

”Roman.” Virgil urged, a soft yet stern sound that sent butterflies through Romans stomach.

”I started this morning.” Roman confessed. Virgil raised an eyebrow, concern and disbelief clouding his face. “Don’t worry though! I’ve taken enough brakes. And I ate and drank today. So it’s fine.”

”Roman... you can’t work _all day_.” Virgil argued. He leaned down to bury his face in Roman’s hair. The touch set Roman’s skin on fire in the best way. Virgil’s hands wrapped around his shoulders in a loose hug and Roman felt like he could’ve melted right then and there.

”Yes-Yes I can. I have to Virge, it’s my _job.”_ Roman mumbled. Maybe Virgil’s calming presence, which was a funny statement, him being the embodiment of anxiety and all, was making him more tired and loose-lipped than he thought, because he couldn’t keep the truth locked in his head anymore.

”I can’t slack off, I can’t take breaks, I can’t be _imperfect_.” Roman spat out the word as his pen faltered, bleeding ink onto the paper as it stayed clutched in Roman’s hand. “I can’t- I have to be perfect. I have to be perfect and do my job perfectly. I-I can’t afford to be useless anymore, Virgil.”

Against his back, Virgil went stiff.

”Roman... is that- do you... do you really think that?” He asked softly.

”No..?” The fanciful side responded, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. In all honesty, he felt like a huge failure.

”Roman, my beautiful prince, my saviour, the love of my fucking life,” Virgil muttered, craning down so he was whispering right in Roman’s ear. “You’re not a failure, you’re not useless, you do your job _perfectly._ ” He muttered.

Roman flushed, opening his mouth to object, but he was cut short when he felt Virgil’s lips against the nape of his neck. He swallowed thickly, dropping his pen.

”I love your work. I love everything you do and I always will.” Virgil promised into Roman’s smooth skin.

”Virgil-“

”You’re gorgeous, Ro, I don’t think I tell you that enough. God, you’re so perfect.” Virgil muttered, pressing more kisses up Roman’s shoulder and towards his neck. Roman couldn’t see the others face, which was probably a blessing, he could picture Virgil’s smug expression when he saw Roman’s red face.

”I can’t _believe_ I get to have Roman Sanders as my boyfriend. I must be the luckiest man in the _world.”_ Virgil whispered, before his lips sealed over Romans sweet spot and sent shivers up his spine.

Then Roman’s chair was spun around, leaving the creative side a little dizzy as he looked up at Virgil. His boyfriend was looking back at him with love in his eyes.

Then he leaned in gently, cupping Romans chin with one hand while the other braced itself against the armrest.

Roman has almost forgotten how kissing Virgil felt. Or maybe memories just didn’t do it justice. He was always surprised with how good Virgil was at kissing. Or anything intimate really.

When they’d first started dating Roman had been completely sure he’d have to initiate all contact since Virgil had been fairly closed off until very recently. He’d been pleasantly surprised when he found that Virgil was actually a very touchy person. Wether it be holding Roman’s hand when they were doing simple things like eating breakfast or cuddling under a blanket at movie nights, Virgil stayed fairly close to Roman almost all the time.

This closeness reflected how well they knew each other, and knew how their bodies fit together best. Virgil always used that to his advantage while kissing, using his mouth and body to make Roman arch closer or open his mouth just enough to let Virgil’s tongue in. Virgil could pick up on body language very easily, and he certainly wielded that power well.

Finally, the two broke apart for air, Virgil wiping a little bit of drool off Roman’s lip with his thumb and a fond smile. Roman felt cold without Virgil against him.

”You set impossibly high standards for yourself, Roman.” Virgil muttered, holding out his hand for Roman to take. Roman grabbed it, and his boyfriend pulled him to his feet. Then he was pulled into a hug, which he gladly accepted, laying his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

”Thanks, for everything, Emo.” Roman muttered, smiling into Virgil’s neck.

”No problem, now let’s get you to bed, it’s been a hell of a long day.”


End file.
